


Just another day in this eternity we call living

by Pomodoridori



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Star Wars Rebels: Servants of the Empire - Jason Fry, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, M/M, but it will hurt you, its so sad I'm sorry in advance, like seriously, this is a ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 16:58:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9667100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pomodoridori/pseuds/Pomodoridori
Summary: This time, maul and obi grow together, train together, live together. but they do not die together, and because of that, obi-wan hurts.





	

In this life, they did not hate each other. In this life, they did not grow apart. In this life they got to watch each other grow old, ragged and torn in places that should not have been broken.  But, they were happy.  But, they were alive.

The accident happened on Luke’s third birthday. It could have been avoided, really. Wasn’t even a true problem– just that the magnetic coil in their clunky old speeder needed to be replaced. It was still serviceable, and maul’d been on his way to the city to get it repaired. They couldn’t afford for the speeder to break down, far from the city as they were.

Obi-wan was to attend Luke’s party– or rather, drop his gift off and chat with Beru and Owen a bit. Maul hated the two, and so he’d been the one tasked with getting the speeder fixed (it was funny, though, how the Zabrak doted on luke. One of obi-wans favorite memories was from that time beru and Owen had left town, leaving luke in their care, and obi-wan had stumbled across maul curled around luke on the couch, fast asleep. Luke’d been smiling.)

Obi-wan was cradling luke at his hip when he felt it.  A deep disturbance in the Force, a lance of energy that went up his leg like electroshock.  Luke burst into tears, and obi shuddered.   _Something is wrong–_

Beru reached out to calm Luke (”Really, Obi-wan, you need to be more careful–”) and Obi-wan passed the sobbing toddler to her, out of his trembling shaking hands.  Beru quieted when she saw the stricken look on his face.

“Maul,” Obi-wan breathed, beginning to feel the first surges of panic, and then  _pain_ , which was not his own, echoing from the distance.

“You should find him,” Beru said.

“What?” Owen was not as fast to catch on.

“I need your speeder,” Obi-wan said, clenching his fist.  _I have to get to Maul NOW._

“It might be raiders,” Beru added.

“What?!” Owen looked confused.

Obi-wan pursed his lips and left.  He’d apologize to Owen later.  Once Maul was safe.

–

Obi-wan sent out a pulse of Force energy ahead of the racing speeder.  He’d been able to make tenuous contact with Maul, but their connection kept fading in and out with the eddies and flows of Maul’s mind.  The Force reverberated back at Obi-wan, tasting of anger and hurt and  _helplessness. I’m close…_

Obi-wan felt like the ride on that speeder was the longest ride of his life.  Maul was so  _close_ , barely out of reach, and yet! Obi could not help him, could not stop the pain that pounded through the both of them.  He rounded the corner and–

_there!  Maul!_

The Zabrak was huddled on the ground, the speeder twenty paces away crushed into the dirt.  Something was smoking, and the air smelled like burnt flesh and rubber.  A raider lay facedown in the sand, their weapon still buzzing faintly with electricity.  But Obi-wan had eyes only for Maul.

“Maul!” he shouted.  The lump on the ground didn’t move.  Panic was throbbing in Obi-wan’s throat now, and he rushed off Owen’s speeder and to Maul’s side.

It was not good.  Maul was lying on his side with his eyes squinched shut, pushing on his abdomen like he was trying to keep something inside.

“Maul,” Obi-wan said, “Maul, are you there?”

The Force wobbled with relief when Maul cracked an eye open.  “Obi…?” The Zabrak’s mouth twitched.  “Obi, are you really..?”

“Yes,” Obi-wan breathed, “Yes, I am here.”

“Kenobi–” Maul broke off in a low pained moan when Obi-wan rolled him onto his back, “I’m–”

“Just keep the pressure on your wound, okay? I’m going t–”

“Kenobi!”  Obi-wan blinked down at Maul.  “It _hurts._ ”

Obi-wan felt like his throat was closing up.  “Maul–”

“I’m holding my internal organs in, Kenobi.”

“Maul–”

“I’m going to die.”

“No!” Obi-wan was nearly panicking, now, because Maul was in pain and he was saying things like _, like–_

“Kenobi.”  Obi-wan had a hand over his own mouth to stop from sobbing,  _because the Force was telling him the same thing_.

“No, you can’t–”

Maul’s face twisted. “ _Don’t_ ,” he gasped, “Don’t make this harder than it has to be.”

“I–” Obi-wan stopped as Maul reached a shaky hand up to brush his face.  He remembered Qui-gon, and Satine,  _and–_

 _Maul_. His eyes were still golden, despite the fat years sitting between youth and now.

Obi-wan cradled maul’s hand close to his face.  The Zabrak whimpered, bit his lip–

“Kenobi,” he rasped, “I love you.”

And then. then he went limp.

—

end

**Author's Note:**

> i'm so sorry?? this hurt me too okay


End file.
